Hexyz Force
is a 2009 RPG developed by Sting Entertainment and published by Atlus for the PlayStation Portable. It was released in Japan on November 12, 2009 and in North America on May 25, 2010. 'Setting' Long ago, Norvia, the Goddess of Creation, descended from the heavens. Using the Holy Vessel, a divine chalice charged with all Force (the spiritual energy in the universe), she created life and the Divinities, shepherds of existence. After some time, Delgaia, the God of Destruction, brought about a great calamity known as the Gods' Remorse. He intended to return all Force to the Holy Vessel, returning Berge to the void. The Divinities sacrificed themselves to defeat Delgaia, delivering Berge from doom and sealing the God of Destruction away deep within the earth. As Berge lay in ruin, a result of its bitter war, Norvia made a covenant. She would restore Berge to its former beauty on one condition. An Hour of Judgment would eventually come to pass, then the world would have to decide its ultimate path: creation or destruction. 'Gameplay' Hexyz Force employs a dual protagonist system, which showcases the game world and story plot through the playing character's unique perspectives. It follows the traditional RPG style of fighting through enemies, leveling up and gaining items along the way. There are hidden treasures and secret events when interacting with every NPC that comes along. Battling its the priority element in every RPG, to obtain rare items through monsters and gain currency. Every battle won, you earn Force Points (FP) for: upgrading your Ragnafacts, creating Forcefacts or restoring your party mid-dungeon. Even items and equipment require FP to create, rather than buying them at a shop. Some items can be created by fusing them with the right material items that are found within the "Field" of the World Map containing fields, while unlocking new ones within the story. A field is where you manually traverse through the D-pad freely, to save point, restore health through Force Sites, unlock certain events or sub-quests, and material items that are "harvested" from Harvest Points through the question point indicator. The Harvest Points will regenerate items from common to rare randomly, after battling a certain number of 3-5 times. The game includes multiple endings with 3 in total that varies upon the choices you make, following either the Creation or the Destruction side. Following the game's story plot, there is neither a good or bad ending to this, but there is also a true end, that also depends upon the correct choices made in the game. 'Walkthrough' *''See Game Basics, Walkthrough, Sidequests, Item List, Weapons, Fusion List.'' *''Others included are: Extra Mode, Hard Mode, Endings, Colosseum, Titles, and HINTS.'' 'Areas and Characters' Note that all bold characters are both the main characters that you directly control thoughout the game only and the party members that join the heroes throughout the game as well, although the other four party members on each team are playable only in battle, but not playable when exploring only. Cover Gallery HexyzForcePromotionalArtwork.PNG|Promotional Artwork HexyzForceBoxartJAP.PNG|Japanese Boxart HexyzForceBoxartENG.png|North American Boxart 'Reception' Hexyz Force received average reviews. Michael David of GameZone praised the game's sound effects saying that "the thundering magic that looks so good, also sounds pretty good." Some reviewers, however, have criticized the game's lack of challenge saying that the game can be finished within a day or two. 'External Links' *Hexyz Force Official Japanese Site *Hexyz Force Official North American Site Category:Games Category:Browse